


Red Meat

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11 x 17, F/M, Mentions of Death, Reader Insert, Series Rewrite, red meat, thoughts of suicide(Vague)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: After a werewolf hunt goes wrong, the reader refuses to leave Sam behind. Based on the episode Red Meat.





	Red Meat

“Dean, no!” You sobbed, ripping his hands from your shirt, turning away from him. “I can’t leave him.”  
Your knees buckled, as you fell next to Sam’s lifeless body, tears pouring down your cheek, soaking his flannel shirt. You couldn’t control the emotions that ran through you. Sam was gone, and there was nothing left for you in this world. You couldn’t go on with Dean and those other two people while Sam’s body laid forgotten here. You couldn’t leave his side.   
“Y/N, we’ve got to go. You’re hurt, and they need a hospital too. I don’t like this either, but it’s the only thing we can do.” Dean argued, his voice full of anguish. You knew this was hurting him as much as it was hurting you, but your pain riddled mind couldn’t process anything other than the fact that your heart was shattered, and you were done with life if it didn’t include Sam.   
“No!” You screamed when he tried to pull you away from Sam once again.  
“Man, leave her!” The man exclaimed as he held up his pale wife. “If she doesn’t want to go we can’t force her. But my wife needs a hospital!”   
Kneeling down next to you, Dean tilted your face up, and you were close enough to see the tears shimmering in his eyes. “Y/N, I’ve lost Sam. I can’t lose you too. Please, come with us. We’ll come back as soon as we drop them off and say our goodbyes.”  
“I can’t.” You cried. “You go and help them, I’ll make sure nothing messes with him.”   
Dean was torn, you could see that. But you weren’t budging. Sighing, he gently cupped your face. “I’ll hurry up and get them to the hospital and then I’m coming right back. You need medical attention to.”  
Through bleary eyes you looked up at him, nodding silently. Groaning as he stood up, he turned to the couple, the man looking extremely happy that he had gotten his way. Ushering them outside, Dean turned again to look your way, and you watched the way his hands clenched. It had to be hard to see. His brother laying lifeless on the ground, blood covering his shirt, his face ashen. His best friend broken and bloody beside Sam, refusing to move to safety.   
“Y/N…” Dean tried once again, but stopped when he realized you weren’t listening anymore. Your hand was cupping Sam’s, and you were whispering down to him.  
It took you almost five minutes to realize you were finally alone with Sam. Alone in this little forgotten office in the woods, covered in dust. Alone with the one man who had been able to sneak into your heart, making you forget the reasons you had sworn off love. Reasons exactly such as this one.   
“Sam, why?” You cried, brushing the hair back from his face. “You’re so strong, this shouldn’t have taken you down! Dean and I were outside for just a moment. You could have held on. What am I supposed to do without you? I don’t think I can go on.”   
The pain in your heart worse than the claw marks scratched into your side, you curled into a ball, resting your head against his shoulder. Wishing you hadn’t gone on this hunt to begin with. The three of you could still be at the bunker, enjoying gooey grilled cheese and watching cheesy comedy on Dean’s laptop. But instead, you heard about hiker’s missing, and you had to investigate.   
When you had finally stumbled upon the cabin, the victim’s still inside along with a couple werewolves, things quickly spiraled out of control. Fighting your own werewolf, you could only watch in shock as Sam’s werewolf shot Sam. It had happened in slow motion, Sam looking shocked while Dean screamed out his name. You wanted nothing more than to race over to him, but claws digging into your belly made you remember the werewolf, and with a growl you slammed your silver blade straight into his heart.   
As the tears continued to slip down your cheek, your entire body hurting, you remembered how fast Dean had worked, getting the bullet out of his brother before you became the one to patch him up. How strong Sam had been, offering you assurances when he should have been the one needing them. Dean had taken care of the victim’s, but your entire focus had been on your boyfriend, helping him to his feet, making sure the bandage was wrapped tight enough. Scared at how pale his face was, how much blood he had already lost.   
Of course, he had brushed it off, moving on with the rest of the group, trying to keep up. You had noticed the pain etched on his face, the way his hand clenched against his stomach, his shallow breaths as he leaned against you a little too much.   
Now, here you were, laying on the ground next to him, knowing that the remaining werewolves could find you at any moment. Not really caring if they did, because you couldn’t imagine this life without Sam in it.  
With your head on his shoulder, you wrapped your fingers through his, closing your eyes, trying to ignore the pain, and the cold seeping into your body. Closing your eyes, your mind exhausted, you let sleep take you away from the pain, hoping that when you woke up this would all be a horrible nightmare. That when you woke you would be back at the bunker, held tightly in Sam’s arms.   
__________________  
Your head being knocked to the ground woke you up immediately. Rubbing the sore spot from the sudden movement, you tried to remember why your eyes were so crusty, your stomach so sore. It hit you like a ton of bricks, and you could feel tears welling up once again, and you wished you were still asleep. Sleeping forever would be better than this pain in your heart.  
As you struggled against the utter heartache, you began to realize there were sounds in the abandoned cabin. Someone gasping for air, and you slowly turned to see Sam sitting up, his mouth open as he tried to catch his breath. “Sam?” You breathed out, not believing your eyes. Wondering if your wound was making you start to see things.  
“Y/N.” He croaked, his voice deep and cracked from pain and lack of use. “What…where…”  
“What do you remember?” You asked him, glancing down to see his wound was slowly starting to ooze once again.   
“The werewolves, and then we came here. That man, he….” Sam started to explain, and you curled your fists, understanding dawning.  
“He what Sam?” You asked him, ready to throttle that man yourself if he was still here. You had thought there was something fishy about him.  
“He suffocated me.” Sam managed to say as he leaned against the cupboard, closing his eyes for a minute to ward off the pain. “And he’s been bitten!”  
Leaning forward, you pressed your lips to his, ecstatic to see that your boyfriend was once again living. “Sam, we need to get out of here.” You told him. “The werewolves could pass this place any moment, and we need to let Dean know he’s in danger.”  
Sam struggled to stand, and you moved to help him, wincing at the burning pain in your side. “Y/N, you’re hurt.” Sam exclaimed, trying to lift your shirt to see the severity of your wound.   
“Sam, I’ll be fine. Right now, we need to get out of here. Do you think you can walk?” You asked, but he wasn’t listening. His hand had snaked around, lifting your shirt to show the angry red marks on your skin, the blood crusty and dried around them.  
“They’re infected.” He announced. “We need to get these cleaned out. The sooner the better.”  
“We can, once we get you to a hospital.” You argued, just as car lights shown through the trees, and you pulled Sam to the side, trying to hide from prying eyes. “Damn it, they’re here.”  
“Neither of us are in the shape to fight.” He muttered, running his bloody hand along his mouth. “We need to hide.”   
Reaching down, he picked up his knife, before glancing around the cabin, finding the door to the basement. Using you as support, he kept one hand pressed to his bandage, the two of you struggling down the stairs. You could hear voices outside, your adrenaline sparking as you took in the basement, wondering if this would really work. “Y/N, head towards the back.” Sam ordered, hiding against the stairway’s frame, his face full of pain and conviction.   
“But Sam…” You tried to argue, but he shook his head.   
“No, you’re hurt too, and I want you to stay safe. They might not even look down here.” He answered, and you made your way to hide in the little closet back there, knocking against a table as you went. As a metal pail fell to the ground, you gasped in horror, knowing you had just announced your presence.   
“Stay hidden, in case they get past me.” He ordered, just as the voice sounded from above the stairs.   
Staying quiet, you watched as a big, bulky man came walking down the stairs, his eyes never looking towards Sam’s hiding place. As soon as he rounded the corner, Sam was on him, sliding his silver knife into him. Letting the body thump to the floor, Sam nodded his head. “There’s one more.” He mouthed, just as a female voice called out.   
As she came down the stairs, Sam pounced on her, killing her just as quickly. Rushing towards him as he wobbled in his spot, you helped him back up the stairs. “Sam, you should have let me help you kill them. Your wound is bleeding again!”   
At the last stair, your steps faltered, crying out in pain as your side throbbed and burned more than before. “Y/N!” Sam cried out, catching you as you started falling backwards, making him cry out in pain as well. The two of you managed to make it to the door, before collapsing in pain.   
“You need a new bandage.” You muttered, as he reached up and pressed his hand to your forehead.   
“And you’re burning up. I think you’re wound is already infected. We need to keep moving to the Impala.” He mumbled, awkwardly standing up before helping you. Before leaving the office, you found a new patch of gauze, taping it to his side.   
The two of you stumbled out of the door, the sun already shining down on you. Using each other as support, you began the mile-long trek through the forest to the Impala, leaning against trees often to catch your breath. You could feel how clammy your face was, how red your wound burned, but you continued on. You were worried for Sam, the ashen look on his face and the fact that his bullet wound still continued to ooze blood onto the new bandage.   
When you felt like you couldn’t walk a step farther, the most wonderful sight appeared around the corner. “I’ve never been so happy to see that blasted car in my life.” You moaned.  
Sam tried digging in his pocket, wincing at the movement and you stopped him. “Spare key.” He muttered.  
With both of you leaning against the gate, you slid your hand inside his pocket, finding the small silver key and holding it up with a smile. Sam took it from you, while you were happy to find out you finally had a little cell phone reception. “Sam, it’s working!” You exclaimed, quickly dialing Dean’s number.  
“Y/N?” Dean answered on the second ring. He sounded tired, and distraught and you couldn’t wait to tell him your news.   
“Dean, it’s Sam!” You exclaimed, but you could hear the static start to creep in, the call going fuzzy.  
“Y/N…I…you’re….” Dean’s voice broke over the phone.  
“Sam’s….alive…guy….” You tried warning him before the call went dead.  
“Does he know?” Sam asked you as he struggled to slide behind the steering wheel.  
“No, the phone cut out. We need to get to the hospital.”   
Climbing into the passenger seat, you clung to the handle as Sam drove the car as fast as he could down the graveled road. Both of you were woozy and ready to pass out from pain. But you could only think about getting to the hospital and saving Dean before he became werewolf lunch.   
As soon as Sam pulled up to the hospital, he glanced at you. “I’ll go save Dean, you find the doctor and get treated.”  
“No. You’ve lost more blood than me. You need to be treated before you go into shock.” You argued, knowing neither of you were going to give in.  
“Fine, we go save Dean and then we both get treated.” Sam compromised.   
With a gun in his hands, and a knife in yours, you raced into the small hospital just in time to see Dean getting attacked by the person you had been trying to help. “Dean!” You exclaimed, just as Sam shot the werewolf.  
With the werewolf dead on top of him, Dean pushed him off, watching as both you and Sam slid to the ground, your adrenaline fading fast. Sam reached over, noticing the way your eyes were glassing over, and even though he was going to pass out at any second, he called for Dean to help you. “Dean, she needs a doctor! Now”  
A couple of hours later, you were lounging in bed, your wounds cleaned and stitched, antibiotics running through your system. You were sore, and tired, but more worried about Sam. “Sir, you need to stay in your bed! Sir, you’ve just been shot and stitched up, you can’t be moving around! Sir!” You heard the doctor yelling before your door opened and Sam stood there.   
He was dressed in his jeans and a hospital gown, his hair messed up and his face still pale. But he was alive, and he had never looked so good to you. “Sam!” You exclaimed as he moved forward to sit beside you.  
“I couldn’t wait any longer to see you.” He told you. The doctor, shaking her head, let the two of you be. “How are you feeling?”  
“Better. But Sam, I was so worried about you.” You muttered, wanting nothing more than to be held in his arms once again.   
“I’ll be fine. A little bullet isn’t going to take me down. I can’t leave you behind.” He answered.   
“We never talked about it, but you were dead Sam. How are you even here?” You asked, not sure you wanted to hear the answer. Hoping he hadn’t made some sort of deal.  
“Doctor said as much as she could figure, my body went into shock. My pulse was there, but weak enough you couldn’t feel it. Actually, saved my life, otherwise I would have bled out.” He explained.   
“That was the worst moment of my life.” You told him, tears welling up as you remembered the pain of thinking you had lost him. “Seeing you there, lifeless. I didn’t want to move on. My heart died with you, and I was never happier when I woke up to see you breathing once again.”   
Leaning over the bed, he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “You’re not getting rid of me that easy.” He teased. “But Y/N, if something ever happens like that, you need to promise me that you’ll keep living. I can’t stand the thought of you withering away just because I’m not here.”  
“I’ll try.” Was all you answered. “But that’s not going to happen again.”  
“Hey, you love birds, Doc says you’re free to go in an hour. And I’m starved. How about some burgers on the way back to the bunker?” Dean asked, his eyes lighting up at the fact that all three of you were alive and back together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> As I finished this story, I came up with the idea that this episode would be perfect for a Romeo and Juliet type story. Anyone interested???


End file.
